You Could Be Happy
by charmedNluckyP3
Summary: When I was fifteen, becoming a music producer was the only thing that mattered, until I met Nate. Many years later, back at Camp Rock, there are still surprises in store for me and all my old friends. A Naitlyn Story. Title from a Snow Patrol song.
1. Chapter 1

_We may be young, but we're in love._

Those are the words we told our parents when, at the young age of eighteen, we decided to get married. We knew that they would be shocked and would want us to wait, but we knew that we were in love. We didn't care what they thought, but we knew that they deserved to find out from us, instead of from some teen magazine.

Over time, both our parents decided that they were okay with our decision. At first they tried to throw different curveballs at us to make us realize that this wasn't such a great idea, that we couldn't know already that we were meant to be. We had only been dating for three years, why couldn't we wait another two or so? But we were stubborn and knew that this was something we couldn't wait to do. Either way, we'd be married, sooner or later, so why not sooner? That was the main point in our case, and they eventually gave their consent and wishes.

Looking back, I don't regret making that choice. I knew I loved him more than anyone else I've dated. Some people will tell you that I only married him for his money, his celebrity status. Of course, those people didn't know me and especially didn't know him. They didn't know that he used to think about giving up on music until he bumped into his future band mates one day on the dock of Camp Rock or that, no matter how stupid or lame your joke could be, he'll always laugh half heartedly. They also didn't know that he didn't show his teeth when he smiled because he thought they were ugly (which they're not), they just thought it was because he was the "serious" one, as so many magazines labeled him. They just knew him as one third of the mega popular band Connect Three, not Nate Black.

For awhile, the rumors and lies got to me. They hurt so much and I couldn't understand why these girls would say such horrible things about me. They were so jealous that they just had to bring me down and make others think badly of me? I wanted to yell and scream at them to stop, but I knew that would only make things worse. For a while, Nate was the only thing that kept me going. He would tell me that everyone went through comments like this, especially in Hollywood. He would hug me and say that if I wanted to become the amazing music producer he already knew I was that I'd have to make sure these things didn't get to me. What happened to the girl who wasn't afraid to stand up to Tess Tyler? He'd whisper positively. I know she's in there, she just needs to come out of her shell.

I did what was best: I ignored them. To be true, it took me a while to get over the fact that almost every girl my own age was talking about me. What helped was the fact that my real friends stood by me. It helped me realize who was friends with me because they actually liked me and who was just using me to get to Connect Three.

I became Mrs. Caitlyn Black on September 5, 2011. We wanted to have it right after camp had ended, before Connect Three started their next tour. I would be joining them, but we wanted to have it with all of our friends and family there, not at some church at one of their tour stops.

We did things a little differently: instead of having our wedding at a regular church, we held the ceremony at the place we first met: Camp Rock. We had it on the stage where Final Jam was held. It was then when I had finally gotten the courage to walk over to him and introduce myself. Naturally, I stuttered a few times and rambled a lot, but, as you can tell, things ended nicely.

Sadly, things couldn't stay that way forever.

I would like to say that it was the distance was what tore us apart. Once the tour was over, we went to our newly bought house in California. When the next tour came along, I stayed at home, hoping to jump start my career. We talked everyday that he was away, but there was still the strain of a long distance relationship. If I had had a bad day at work, there was no one to come home to that could tell me it was going to be okay and make me feel better. No one to comfort me, to love me. There was only so much a phone conversation could do.

When he came home from tour, I hoped things would go back to the way they were, but it seemed like nothing could fix our relationship. Whenever we talked, it felt like a never ending awkward silence always overtook us, no matter how hard we tried to fill the void. I stilled loved him, and he still loved me, but somewhere along the way, we lost the spark and happiness that our relationship once brought to the table.

I went back to Miss Caitlyn Gellar on April 23, 2016, after nearly five years married. It ended amicably, both of us dividing our belongings and me leaving him with the house. I didn't want it. It was just another reminder of our failed relationship.

I ended up moving to Toronto, Canada, not far from where Camp Rock still is today. Mostly everyone there is either my close friends or the counselors I used to have. Brown still runs the camp. The only difference from when I was there to now is that he's five years older, still young at the age of 38. My friends Mitchie, Lola, and Barron all work there during the summer, along with me. Mitchie's career had skyrocketed. After the music scouts had heard her singing with Shane, she got a record deal and sold millions of copies worldwide. She always made sure that she was free for the summer to come back to camp. Almost all of the new campers would stare in awe, happily surprised to find a famous solo artist attending their camp. To us, she would always be Mitchie, the little girl with the big voice. She and Shane had broken up as well, saying that their careers had gotten in the way, but they kept in touch, even to this day. No matter what either tells you, I know that they both still love each other. Whenever you hear Mitchie's music, it almost always is about a love lost or being in love with a boy. Both still sing This is Me and Gotta Find You, separately. You can tell that when they close their eyes, they expect to find themselves back at Final Jam, pouring their hearts out to each other, only depressed to find that the one they want is miles away.

Lola had started her own recording label, signing all girls. She wanted to prove to the music industry that girls could do just as well on the charts as guys. She still sings occasionally and even made her own album, which I helped produce. It did surprisingly well and she's now considering to do another.

Barron had continued to dance, but had given up on singing. He figured that dancing mattered more to him and he couldn't see himself doing anything else. He now dances in his music videos and for other performers who are on tour.

As for me, I've continued my dream of becoming a music producer. After helping Lola, I decided to help local and small key musicians. They weren't the type of musicians I wanted to be producing, but it made me happy and helped me support my family.

No, I didn't get remarried and it wasn't a one night stand. After the divorce papers were signed and I was officially single again, I found out that I was pregnant with a baby girl. At first, I considered telling Nate, but I didn't feel that that was such a good idea. For starters, his career was still red hot. Oh, how the press would have a field day when they found out Nate Black's ex wife was having a baby. I didn't want to cause him trouble and I didn't think it would do much good for me or the baby either, so I kept my mouth shut. I also made sure that Mitchie didn't say a word. Connect Three didn't even know I was living out here. I had initially planned on moving in with my mother, but had changed my mind at the last minute and boarded the plane to Toronto instead.

Nine months later on November 16, 2016, my beautiful baby girl named Abby Nicole Gellar. She was perfect: she had my heart shaped face and her father's curly hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Now, at the beginning of June, she's only seven months old and is about to join me at Camp Rock. Though it brings back a lot of bitter sweet memories, I hope that one day it will bring my daughter the happiness I once had here. I'll be joining my friends and co workers as we begin another rollercoaster summer.

* * *

**This is my first chapter, and I hope you guys like it! I really hope it wasn't too confusing for you. (or too intensely depressing) This is my first Naitlyn fanfic, so I hope I do it justice! Just so you all know (incase you got a little confused) Caitlyn, Mitchie, Lola, Baron and Nate are 23, Shane is 26, and Jason is 28.**

**Review please!!**

**xoxo**

**charmedNluckyP3**

**(and thanks to TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsEmily for the title idea - listen to Snow Patrol's You Could Be Happy. It's a lot like this story!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so, so sorry for not updating sooner! This school year has been so hectic and crazy, I haven't even had time to think about updating!**

**Oh, and I know some people got confused, so I just wanted to let you all know that Abby is seven MONTHS old, not seven YEARS. **

**Hope everything makes sense now! Read and review please**

**

* * *

**

**You Could Be Happy- Chapter 2**

* * *

I breathed in the crisp summer air as I walked towards the Dining Hall at Camp Rock, Abby in her baby carrier in my right hand. She was in a cute but comfortable light blue outfit, completed with a matching hat to protect her from the sun's rays.

It would be my second summer as a camp instructor. The first summer was the previous, while I was still married to Nate. It was during that time that I had first started filing for divorce.

Hearing a small gurgling noise, I looked down to see Abby smiling up at me. She was such a happy baby; it was hard not to smile around her.

Since I didn't want to hire a stranger to take care of her, Brown graciously offered to let me bring her to camp. She would stay at the newly added daycare, where she'll be watched for the four hours I work. Most of the women working there were people I've known for years, so I trusted them completely. Seeing as my house is nearby the camp, I decided that it would easier if we just went home after work. This way, if the baby cries, she won't wake up the entire camp and I won't have grumpy and tired campers to teach.

A warm breeze blew, causing the wind chimes on a nearby cabin to make musical sounds, just like this camp would be doing in a few days. Abby gurgled again, loving the sound. From the day she was born, she had always appreciated music. I made sure that she knew of her father's music, even if she didn't know how closely related they actually were. I could see her one day, singing and dancing on stage, even attending this camp, which I'm sure won't be closing anytime soon.

When we finally arrived at the Dining Hall, only about five or so instructors were there. They all turned at the sound of the creaky door opening, pleasantly surprised to see me along with my baby.

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie ran towards us and hugged me tightly before asking if she could hold Abby.

"Of course!" I walked over to the table she had just been sitting at, where Lola was also sitting. I said hello and gave her a hug, providing small talk while I set the baby carrier on the table.

I smiled down at Abby, her brown eyes shining. "Hi baby." I cooed, happy to see her smile back. "Your Auntie Mitchie is going to hold you. How's that sound?" She smiled back, not knowing what I was talking about, but I took it as a sign to pick her up.

I called Mitchie her Aunt because I knew that one day she and Shane would get married. Of course, Mitchie always rolls her eyes and blushes when I tell her this, even though she hopes I'm right, whether she admits it or not.

I picked Abby up carefully, feeling her weight and warmth transfer to my arms. She wiggled around, trying to get in the most comfortable position. I kissed her forehead before situating her in Mitchie's arms.

"Hi Abby" Mitchie said softly, rocking my daughter back in forth. "How's my favorite niece?" She looked up at me, teasing.

Mitchie and Lola played with her for a few minutes, making weird faces and noises, making her laugh. They tell her all about themselves, even though she doesn't even know what they're talking about. Still, it makes them happy and keeps Abby entertained. Seeing that the girls seem fit to watch Abby, I made my way to the refreshments table. I grabbed myself a cup of coffee, keeping it black. I really needed the energy to teach kids and still be able to take care of my own.

Taking a sip of my coffee, I think of how hard it has been. When I first realized I was pregnant, I thought I could handle this. Then she was born and I realized that I had no idea how to take care of a baby. I was newly 18, I was lucky I could take care of myself. To make matters worse, I was an only child and I had never babysat other children; Most of the kids in my neighborhood were my own age or older. The only thing that helped me get through the first few months was the support of my family. My parents stayed with me, making sure I knew how to heat up the bottle properly and how to choose between cloth and plastic diapers, basically everything and anything I would need to know.

After they left, the realization that this little baby depended on me was finally starting to sink in. I cried every night for a month straight. I was too afraid I was going to hurt her that I spent most of my time away from her. Whenever I could, I would hire a babysitter to watch her. I was gone for hours each day, thinking that I was helping Abby, when all I was doing was hurting her. Also, the bills were starting to add up and being a music producer for small time bands and singers doesn't exactly bring in the big bucks.

Thankfully, my parents came back to visit me and helped show me that staying away from her was making matters worse. I soon turned my life, you could say, around and started to become the mother I should have been from the beginning.

"How's my favorite music producer doing?"

Brought out of my reverie quickly, I jumped, my hand going right above my heart. "Oh My God!"

Everyone turned around and looked at us quizzically, while Brown just laughed.

"Didn't mean to scare you, Caitlyn." He said with a smile, his laughter slowly fading and his accent becoming more and more pronounce.

"No, don't worry about it." I said shakily, my heart rate slowly starting to decrease. "I wasn't paying any attention, it was my fault."

"Got a lot on your mind?" He stared at me, already knowing the answer. He, along with everyone I knew and the whole country, watched as everything Nate and I had fell apart.

It's not like Brown could have done anything. He tried to help, but I think that it was something he couldn't fix. Nate and I both had to want to work on our relationship, but we were too stubborn to admit that something was wrong. Towards the end we were both just waiting for the shoe to drop.

Obviously, it did. I'm not bitter about it, but I was hoping that when we got married that we'd be one of those couples who could make it through anything, as long as we were together, no matter how corny or clichéd that sounds.

Breaking out of my memories, I smiled at Brown before sipping on my coffee again. "You could say that."

Not wanting to talk about my failed relationship anymore than I wanted to think about it, I excused myself from Brown with the excuse of checking on Abby. I could feel his eyes on my back the entire walk back to the table, but I didn't think much of it. It was just Brown being protective, same as always. I just shrugged it off and continued on my way.

The next half hour was spent catching up with my friends. Right after the (short) conversation with Brown, our table started to slowly fill up as Baron and Sander came in, beat boxing as usual. Soon, we were talking and laughing, just like we were eight years ago, when we were fifteen.

"Alright, alright, quiet down everyone!" Brown called out, clapping his hands together.

Once the room was completely quiet, he continued.

"I would like to say, welcome back, everyone! Last year was great, and I expect this year to be even better! Now, on with the rules…"

There was a collective groan from everyone, seeing as all of us had been working her for summers on end; there really was no need to go over them. Still, Brown plugged on, ignoring all of us.

Suddenly, as Brown was half way through the rules, the unmistakable creak of the door opening grabbed everyone's attention, even Brown's.

To say I was shocked beyond belief was an understatement: I was basically frozen. I blinked my eyes a few times, wondering if they were playing tricks on me. Since I kept seeing the same three people in front of the door, I turned to my friends, wondering if they were seeing the same thing; From the looks on their faces, they were: Mitchie had her mouth open, gaping at the group, her face slightly pale. Lola had a look of surprise on her face, as if someone had handed her a million dollars. Both Sander and Baron looked pleasantly surprised, since they both had matching smiles on their faces. I was glad to see at least _someone _was happy they were here.

Looking around, Shane stepped forward, looking at our table briefly before training his eyes on Brown. "Sorry, are we late?"

There, standing in front of me, were the three people I least expected (or wanted) to see: Connect Three.

* * *

**I'm not exactly too happy with this ending, but I needed this chapter to show what happened after Naitlyn became Nate and Caitlyn. Don't worry, the next chapter will be Connect Three with the rest of their old friends. (Caitlyn, Mitchie, etc.) Maybe there will be a Nate and Caitlyn conversation, who knows?**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know what think and/or want to happen!**

**And wow, eleven reviews for the first chapter! Think we could pull that off again? (Maybe?)**

**xoxo**

**charmedNluckyP3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so, so, sorry for being the worst updater in the world. I hope I can make up with my lack of updating with (what I hope is) an awesome chapter.**

**On a different note...**

**Wow, I was so surprised to find out so many people had reviewed the second chapter! 13 reviews this time! Thanks guys! I love you all!**

**So, I tried to PM everyone who reviewed, but there were a few anonymous reviews that I couldn't review to so I thought I'd thank those people right now:**

**NessieeLuvsYa, ?????, Elizabeth, and** **Lucette91 .**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**And now, on with the story!**

**p.s. I'm sorry for any gramatical mistakes, I looked through it once, but I'm not sure I corrected everything. I'll try and look through it again later.**

**

* * *

**

Silence. That's what met Connect Three as they walked through the Dining Hall doors. As always, Shane was in the front, followed by Nate and Jason, who were on either side of him.

To say that they were used to the quiet was an understatement. Everywhere they went, they were followed by hordes of girls, ranging from ages thirteen to thirty. Many people thought that they would have their fifteen minutes of fame and then be gone, but somehow their fans transitioned with them into more adult-like music.

Brown was the first to react. He smiled brightly and ran over to Connect Three, pulling them inside and into a group hug.

"Ah, boys! Glad you could make it!" Brown said as he steered them over to the stage. Turning towards us, the stunned watchers, he announced, "I would like to introduce you all to Jason Summers, Nate Black, and Shane Grey of Connect Three!"

There was a slight pause that was filled with a round of clapping, which wasn't too loud, seeing as most of the instructors were confused as to what was going on.

"As many of you know, Shane" he clapped his hand onto Shane's shoulder, showing everyone which one was Shane, as if we didn't already know "spent his time here as a special guest counselor when he was eighteen. What you may not know is that he came here five years prior and met his future band mates, Nate and Jason."

He breathed in and smiled at us, before speaking again. "Now, I'd like you to meet your new co-workers!"

As if seeing them wasn't enough, now I'll have to work with him for the rest of the summer. As soon as I realized that my relaxing and fun summer was over, my hands started to unintentionally hold the side of the table in a death grip.

_How? How could this be happening?_ That's what kept repeating over and over in my head.

"Wait…" Sander looked from Brown to Connect Three with a questioning look in his eyes. "Are _they _the surprise co-workers?"

Everyone at our table sighed and looked over at him.

"No Sander." Mitchie said while rolling her eyes. "The Spice Girls are, they're just busy trying to park their tour bus."

The room filled with laughter as Sander threw a crumbled napkin at her.

"Whatever." Sander said in a dismissive tone, leaning back in his chair while placing his hands behind his head. "Either sounds good to me."

Still laughing slightly, we turned our attention back to the stage, where everyone on it was now looking at out table.

Usually, I don't mind the staring; it's what happens when your best friends with a famous singer like Mitchie. It's an entirely different scenario when the people staring at you are your ex-best friends, one of whom is also your ex-husband. Then, you would rather you were mauled to death or something else happening to you as equally painful, _just _to get away from their uncomfortable stares.

"Well, now that that is all settled, you're all done for the day. Don't forget to pick up your schedules before you leave and I'll see you all tomorrow morning for another staff meeting before classes begin."

Everyone got up to go get their schedules or talk to Brown, except for the people at my table. We knew enough to wait until the crowds had dispelled before getting or schedules. Besides, it was an unwritten rule that we would have to help Brown clean up after staff meetings.

"HI!"

Jumping slightly, I turned to my left, where the empty part of the bench was now filled by Jason Summers.

"…Hi Jason." I looked around the table, hoping someone would help me get away from this conversation. Sadly, everyone else was just gawking at us, confused as to what he was doing over here after years of no communication and surprised to see an old friend coming over to say hello.

"Caitlyn!" He said, pulling me into a famous Jason bear hug. "I haven't seen you in a long time! I missed you!" I smiled into the hug, happy to note that Jason's child-like enthusiasm was still there.

I tentatively wrapped my arms around him, surrendering to the hug. "I missed you too, Jase."

After a few seconds or so, I pulled out of the hug, while Jason's eyes landed on Mitchie.

"Mitchie!"

"Jason!" Mitchie said happily, laughing slightly. We all had a soft spot for Jason, but out of the entire group, Jason got along best with Mitchie.

Jason got up from his spot beside me and practically ran over to Mitchie, where he tackled her, picking her up and into a hug.

He started to talk in a rush, something he did when he was really excited. "Oh my gosh, I missed you so much! Did you miss me? I see you all the time on TV, but I never see you in person anymore. You need to come over our house sometime. Did you hear that we bought a new house? It's-"

Mitchie laughed again while patting Jason on the back. "Breathe, Jason, breathe! And yes, I missed you too. Here, sit next to me and you can tell me all about what you've been up to, okay?"

Everyone laughed while Jason shook his head quickly, sitting down next to Mitchie and started telling everyone about what had been going on in his life.

As I was listening to Jason talk about the new birdhouse he made, I felt a slight tap on my shoulder. I turned around, only to see one of the most gorgeous men on the planet. He had brown curly hair and chocolate colored eyes, which lit up everytime he was around his friends or family. His lips were in a smile, showing his teeth, something he did rarely. From where I was sitting, I felt as if I was looking up at an angel (No matter how ridiculous I felt thinking that).

"Nate." I breathed, shocked to see him in front of me after so many years. Sure, I knew he was here, but I wasn't planning on him coming over and striking up a conversation. "It's…really good to see you."

"Hey Cait." He smiled down at me, making my insides feel as if they were mush. "I haven't seen you in forever."

"Yeah, since the divorce papers were signed."

Now, let me tell you something: When your ex-husband comes up to you and starts a pleasant conversation, _do not_, and I repeat, _do not _bring up the divorce. It will just bring the conversation to a halt and cause there to be an awkward pause to occur.

Sadly, I didn't think of this fact until after I had opened my big mouth. _Way to go Cait! _

Nate coughed awkwardly, and I was really wishing that I could somehow get out of this conversation.

"Hey Nate, there you are! Thought you and Jason left without me for a minute there."

I had never been happier to see Shane Grey in my entire life.

When he got closer, I made myself noticed. "Shane Grey. You look just like you did the last time I saw you."

Though it may not seem like it, that was a compliment. He looked young, as if the stress from touring and being mobbed by fans wasn't taking a toll on him, and was as good looking as ever. Whenever I saw them in photos, they always looked so happy; I just assumed that they were faking it. Who knew that three guys who were stalked constantly and rarely had a free moment could still be so happy?

"Caitlyn Gellar?" The shock in his voice was evident. I guess he was just as surprised to see me here as I was to see him.

"The one and only." I laughed afterward, realizing how corny what I just said was.

Shane smiled and motioned for me to get up. "C'mere, Cait!"

I happily got up from my seat at the table to get pulled into a hug by Shane.

"You look great, Caitlyn." He pulled away and smiled at me again.

From behind me, I could see Mitchie mouthing towards me, 'who's that?'. Since Shane's back was towards the table, she couldn't tell it was her ex-boyfriend I was talking to. As Mitchie started to walk over while everyone else was still talking to Jason, I tried to motion to her not to come over. Of course, she didn't get the hint and just thought I was waving her over. (Honestly, today was getting way too complicated and stressful. I do not need added Shane/Mitchie drama.)

"Caitlyn, are you talking to a cute guy and not even bothering to tell your best friend?" She smiled at me, before turning towards Shane. "Hi, I'm-"

"_Mitchie?_" Shane was now staring openly at her, mainly because she was standing in front of him and was going to flirt with a guy who she didn't even know. (Plus, he's totally in love with her, so obviously he wouldn't want her flirting with anyone else but him. Not that he'd admit any of this, though.)

"Oh, wow, Shane!" Mitchie now looked embarrassed, and the blush on her cheeks wasn't helping. "Didn't know that was you there." She tried to laugh it off, but failed miserably. I could see her glancing at me through the corner of her eye, so I decided to help.

"Well, isn't this great! The whole gang is back together!" I threw my arm around Mitchie and smiled brightly at Shane. I eventually received a small smile, but Shane was still staring at Mitchie.

I was just about to try and lead them onto a normal, less-awkward conversation when I was interrupted by a loud cry. A cry I recognized, one I was used to waking up to at three in the morning.

At that moment, I felt as if the world had stopped. I could feel my heart beating erratically in my chest, while everyone still in the Dining Hall stared at our table, more precisely at my baby.

I could feel my friend's stares, but I was too afraid to look up at them.

Jason was the first to speak up, as always. "Cute baby. Whose is it?"

For the first time in my life, I didn't want to tell someone she was mine.

What the hell was I supposed to do?

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!!!**

**I love cliffhangers, though I don't know if this one is really that great of a cliffhanger...**

**Anyways, I want to hear what you guys think of this chapter! The best so far? The worst? **

**Also, I want to know what YOU think Caitlyn should do. Honestly, I have no idea what I want her to say, so if you have a good idea, let me know!**

**Review please!!**

**xoxo**

**charmedNluckyP3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I AM SO, SO SORRY FOR BEING THE WORST UPDATER IN THE WORLD!!! Wow, I can't believe that it's been six months since I last updated- that's crazy!! School has just been so crazy this year, I've had no time to write anything. Anyways, I just wanted to thank all of you for reading and reviewing the last chapter. I'm so sorry I couldn't reply back to all of you. Since I couldn't, I'm just going to list everyone who reviewed chapter 3. They are:

Camp Rockians, Onigiiri, Oh You Just Got Ponedd, TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsEmily, KariandTK, avidswimmer09, xSecondStarToTheRightx, LittleRedOne, Roxxxygurl13, and Time-And-Place.

Hopefully, I got everyone...Anyways, in this chapter, you'll find out what Caitlyn says (or doesn't say) about Abby.

Read & Review please!!

* * *

_"Cute Baby. Whose is it?" _God, how was I going to get out of this one?

I could feel my friends staring at me, wondering why I was not opening my mouth and admitting that the precious little girl crying slightly next to me was mine. But how could I possibly do that without telling Nate that Abby was his daughter?

It was quiet for a few seconds, which felt like hours to me. I was trying to figure out a way of claiming to be Abby's mother without involving Nate into the situation, but each time I thought it through, it made it look like I had a one night stand with some random guy, especially since I am not wearing a wedding ring. I did not want everyone (especially Nate, of all people) to think I had become some slutty girl who will sleep with anyone whose willing.

"Uh, well…," was the first thing I spit out, which I immediately regretted. Now everyone at the entire table was staring at me, and I still had no idea what the hell I was going to say. _Great going, Caitlin!. _

Before I could get another word out, though, another voice was chiming in.

"She's mine."

I turned to the voice quickly, and was happy to see it was Mitchie's.

"What?!" Shane asked. Now everyone was staring at him. "Uh, I mean, congratulations! Whose the-," at this he paused, seeming like he was refraining from saying something that would make it seem like he still liked Mitchie (as if we did all already know). "Lucky guy?"

I turned back towards Mitchie, and gave her a pleading look. She had to make up something, anything to get me out of this. There was no way that I was telling Nate about his daughter on the first day of camp. No way in hell would that be happening.

Luckily, Mitchie already had a plan up her sleeve, and did not even look flustered by the question.

"Actually, she's not really mine." Mitchie picked up Abby from her seat, rocking her in her arms slightly to get her to calm down. "She's my cousin, Amanda's daughter, but Amanda had to go visit her grandmother in Puerto Rico since she had a heart attack. She asked me to watch her for the summer, because she's not sure how long she's going to be gone."

"Why didn't she just take her with her?" Jason asked, that adorably confused look on his face. Well, I _would_ have found it cute if it wasn't for the fact that Jason suddenly had to become the smart one out of the three.

So while I was busy glaring at Jason, Mitchie continued on with her lie.

"Well, she knew she was going to be spending a lot of time at the hospital, and she didn't feel like that would be a good place for her baby to be. Besides, she'll already be taking care of her mother; she doesn't need another person to have to look after."

When she had finished her speech and Jason looked satisfied, I shot her a grateful look, which she returned with a warm smile. I knew how much she hated lying, especially here at Camp Rock, where lying had only brought her pain. It was the fact that she was doing this for me that made me felt like crying. She didn't have to lie, but she was doing it so I wouldn't have to have an awkward conversation with Nate. It made me really thankful to have a best friend like Mitchie, and I vowed to myself that I would do something special for her to show her how much it meant to me.

"What's her name?" Asked Jason, as he went around the table to get a good look at my beautiful little girl.

"Abby," Mitchie said, as both adults smiled down at her.

It was one of those moments that would forever been ingrained in your mind, because of how sweet and perfect and heartwarming it was. It made me feel even guiltier for not taking claim of my little girl. I just hope that when, or if I ever, tell Nate, he will understand why I had to lie. That it was to protect them both from pain: Abby from finding out that her dad wasn't the type of dad that could be around all the time, and not just because we're divorced, but because he's a famous musician. Abby would have to live with the sadness of knowing that her father was never around because he was somewhere across the world, singing to a gaggle of screaming girls. I didn't want her to think that he loved his fans more than her. As for Nate, I didn't want him to feel obligated to have to get to know Abby. I know he would be great with her, but why bring him all this stress and sadness by admitting she was his? It would only open up a can of worms that I had buried a long ago.

Before I could let the guilt eat me alive, I spoke up. "Maybe we should go let her lay down? She looks really tired." I shot Mitchie another look, and she got the hint. We both stood up to leave, but before we could Nate was calling for us.

We both turned around, afraid of what he would say.

He smiled at the both of us, and I cursed my heart for beating quickly. _It's just a smile, Cait! Get a hold of yourself!_

"Well, since camp doesn't officially start until tomorrow, Shane, Jason, and I decided we would have a cookout to celebrate the start of summer. You guys are invited to come if you want."

Yet again, I did not know what to say. My heart was screaming 'Yes!', while my brain thought it might be a bad idea.

"We'd love to come." I spit out, and I cursed myself for speaking without thinking first. Mitchie sent me a shocked look, before quickly covering it and agreeing to come as well.

Then, as quickly as possible, we left the mess hall.

* * *

"You didn't have to do that, you know." I said, as Mitchie, Abby, and I walked back towards the cabin we shared.

"I know, but I also know that you're not ready to tell Nate yet, and I understand that. I was just looking out for you." She smiles at me again, and I can't resist reaching over and hugging her.

"What was that for?" She says afterwards, laughing slightly.

"For being the best friend anyone could ask for." I give her another hug and smile, before taking Abby from her and leaving Mitchie off at her cabin.

* * *

After calling Lola, we found out that the cookout was going to be right where free mike night was always held. Seeing as it started at six, Mitchie and I agreed to meet up with Lola a quarter to, that way we could catch up some more before heading to the party. It also gave us time to explain to her why we didn't say that Abby was my daughter.

Luckily, she understood, but still gave me a stern look and made my promise I would tell him eventually. (Good thing she didn't say 'by the end of summer', because the thought of telling Nate my deep, dark secret in the next three months makes me feel nauseous.)

By six fifteen, we all decided to head on over, Abby included. Mitchie held her in her baby carrier, falling into the role as Abby's guardian for the summer.

Once we got there, we were surprised to see how many people were there: almost every single person that was in the mess hall this morning was at the cookout.

As the evening went on and jokes and laughter were shared, I ended up at a table with Abby, feeding her. I couldn't help but smile at how adorable she was. It was hard to believe that she was already seven months old.

While I was reminiscing about Abby's first seven months, I didn't notice when another person sat down across from me.

"Hey Caitlyn."

I nearly jumped out of my skin from being pulled abruptly from my daydream.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's okay, it's my own fault; I was the one who was-" I paused, noticing who I was talking to. "daydreaming. Hi Nate."

I couldn't help but curse myself for letting myself get caught up in the past. I had been successfully avoiding Nate all night, and now here I was, stuck talking to the last person I wanted to see.

He sent me another smile, before reaching his hand out to Abby. She grabbed it happily and pulled, giving off a sound of laughter.

I couldn't help but smile at the sight, and it made me feel that if I forgot about the divorce, and the depression that followed, and the other crap we had gone through, I could pretend that we were just one big happy family.

I was so happy and ecstatic about how great of a father Nate could be, that, without thinking, I opened my mouth to spill out my secret.

"Nate, I think you should know that-"

But as luck would have it, Nate's phone had to start ringing just when I had got the courage to tell him about Abby.

"Oh, sorry about that." He fished around in his pocket for a moment before pulling out a small, sleek cell phone. Looking down at the caller ID, he smiled. "Sorry, I have to take this."

"Oh, yeah, I understand. Go ahead." I sent him a small smile to let him know it was okay, and watched as he got up from the table to answer his phone.

As I was watching Nate, I didn't notice (again) when the place next to my right was filled by a person.

"Hi Caitlyn!" Said Jason, looking happy and excited, like always.

I couldn't help but smile, looking at one of my old friends. It was so great to finally see him again.

"Hey Jason, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. I did see a blue jay over there before, though!" He said, pointing behind us, where Shane and Mitchie stood talking and laughing. My eyebrows pulled together in confusion. What were they talking about? I shook off my thoughts and reminded myself to ask Mitchie about it later.

"Where'd Nate go?" Jason asked, confused.

I looked up to where Nate had been a few moments ago, only to see he was gone.

"I don't know, but I just saw him a few minutes ago. He went to answer a phone call, so he's probably still doing that."

Jason smirked slightly, in on a joke or something that I was not involved in.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"He's probably talking to Tess," was Jason's response, smirking yet again.

"Tess? Tess Tyler?" For some reason, I could not keep the shock out of my voice. Why was Nate talking to _Tess_? The last time I had seen her, she was as obnoxious as ever: bossing people around and getting everyone in to all sorts of trouble. What could sensitive, caring Nate have to do with annoying, life-ruining Tess?

"Oh, you haven't heard?" Jason asked surprised. "Well, they haven't really been spotted yet, so I guess you wouldn't have known…" He trailed off, turning away from me to look at a bird flying by.

"Known what?" I gripped onto his arm, needing to know what he was talking about. This was not the time for Jason to get sidetracked.

Wincing at the death grip I had on his arm, he turned around before answering. "That Tess and Nate are engaged."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, what do we think?!

I wasn't sure if I wanted Caitlyn to tell him or not, so I just decided when I started typing, and this just came to me.

Let me know what you think about what you read: Tess and Nate, Nate and Caitlyn, Mitchie's lie.

Read and Review please! And I promise I'll reply to them all this time! :) haha

xoxo

charmedNluckyP3


End file.
